


A Night To Remember

by FairyTaleDreams



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Doppelcest, Erotica, M/M, Multi, One Shot, Shameless Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, exchange of hearts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-16 05:34:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17543666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyTaleDreams/pseuds/FairyTaleDreams
Summary: When Yugi agreed to meet Thea and her boyfriend at a local club, he had no idea what the night had in store for him.





	A Night To Remember

**Author's Note:**

  * For [crystalneca](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=crystalneca).



> This is a gift to CrystalNeca who requested smut for her favourite pairing, and hopefully I delivered, with a twist :) Enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: While the characters are not my own, the storyline and situations belong to me.

He really didn’t want to be here.

Yugi looked around the club, making a face at the loud, repetitive music thrumming from the speakers, and the psychedelic lights that made his head hurt. He groaned as he turned to face the bar once more, signalling the nearest bartender for a drink. Thea had asked him to meet her at the bar, but seeing as she wasn’t there yet, a drink wouldn’t hurt.

He blinked when he saw the bartender who showed up to take his order, wondering if maybe the two glasses of wine he’d had at home before coming to the club were hitting him harder than he’d thought they would. He stared, wide-eyed at the other man, it was as though he were looking at himself in the mirror.

“Well, isn’t this interesting?” The other man murmured, his voice deeper and more powerful than Yugi’s, sending a shiver down his spine. His crimson gaze held Yugi’s violet one as he leaned across the counter, a flirtatious smile curving his lips, “What’s your name, cutie?”

Yugi’s face flushed with colour, “U-Um, Yugi. My name is Yugi.”

“Yami.” The man introduced himself, “You have any reason to believe the two of us could be related, Yugi?”

Yugi blinked, then considered the question, “My parents were only children, and they died when I was two. I have no siblings.”

Yami smirked, “Definitely not related then. That’s good.” Red eyes looked him over from tip to toe, making him feel as if he’d been touched quite intimately. A shiver ran down his spine, and he felt his pants get just a little tighter even as his face went bright red.

It should have been bizarre, having someone who could pass for his twin hit on him like this, but he had to admit, he was intrigued. He’d never been a narcissist, but Yami was ridiculously good looking; he wouldn’t be averse to spending a night with the man. He would have to make it clear that it was just a night, though. Having a relationship with someone who would be mistaken for your brother every time you went out in public with them would be disturbing, to say the least.

“Yugi!”

Both men looked away from each other to the approaching brunette who weaved her way through the crowd, holding hands with a man Yugi immediately recognised as her boyfriend, Tristan. He exchanged another quick look with Yami, giving him his drink order, before turning to greet his friends.

“You’re late.” He informed Thea as he gave her a hug, “You know I hate these places.”

“I know, I’m sorry. It took us forever to get a cab! Who were you talking to just now?” Thea asked curiously, noting the colour on her best friend’s face. The sheepish expression he wore now just made her more eager to know the answer.

“No one, really. I was ordering a drink.”

“Was that all you were doing? That’s a shame. I thought you could tell that I was flirting with you.” Yami said conversationally as he placed Yugi’s drink in front of him, a smirk playing on his lips that made it clear he was teasing.

“Whoa.” Tristan looked between Yugi and Yami, eyed wide, “That’s a little freaky.”

Thea nodded, studying the bartender and noting his taller build, crimson gaze and more tanned skin tone. He was beautiful in a dangerous kind of way, while Yugi was pure, sweet innocence. They were interesting contradictions of one another.

“Hi, I’m Thea. Yugi’s best friend.”

“Yami, the guy hoping to take your best friend home tonight.” Yami winked at Yugi, making him blush once more. He laughed, “God, you’re adorable.” He leaned over the counter once more to press a kiss to Yugi’s cheek, “If you’re interested, meet me at 1 by the bouncers.”

Yugi made a small sound of acknowledgement, unable to manage much more than that. Knowing his chances with the younger man were quite good, Yami flashed the man’s friends a friendly smile before going back to work. If the boy had the guts to meet him by the bouncers, he would lay forth his proposal, if not…well, it wasn’t as though he didn’t already have someone waiting for him at home.

* * *

 

“I’ve never done anything like this before in my life.” Yugi said, trying to make it clear how out of character this was for him as Yami approached him.

The older man chuckled, “Oh, I can believe that. What convinced you to meet me?”

“You’re hot, and I’m intrigued.” Yugi said succinctly, letting his gaze take in the form-fitting leather pants, the black net shirt that left little to imagination, the choker against the man’s long neck and his wild, sex-tousled hair.

“Well, you might be biting off a bit more than you can chew.” Yami said, grinning, “I have a boyfriend who I live with, and we occasionally like watching each other fuck other people. Sometimes, we get involved, depending on how willing our companion for the evening is regarding being touched by more than one person.”

Yugi’s eyes widened as he tried to take in what Yami was saying. A boyfriend. And they watched each other have sex with strangers? That was something they found hot?! Yugi frowned, unable to imagine ever being okay with his partner kissing or making love to someone else when in a relationship with him. When he said as much, Yami laughed.

“Seto and I have been together since we were fourteen. We love each other very much, but when you’re with someone for as long as we’ve been together, you start exploring your options. Sometimes they work, sometimes they don’t. Threesomes, thus far, work for us.” Yami’s face was uncharacteristically serious, “I will make it clear though that this arrangement cannot and will not go beyond tonight.”

Yugi bit his bottom lip, unable to believe he was actually considering this ridiculous idea. A threesome! HIM? It was laughable. It was unbelievable. It was…going to be one hell of an adventure.

“Okay.”

It was Yami’s turn to look shocked now, “Okay?”

“Yes, okay. I will go back to your place with you. I can’t say whether I will allow your boyfriend to touch me or not, that will depend on how I feel when I meet him. He could watch though.”

Yami let out a short laugh of disbelief, “You keep surprising me.” He stepped forward now to slot his body against Yugi’s, one hand curling behind his neck to draw him in as the other got a good grip on his hair to tilt his face back. Warm lips descended on his, coaxing his lips open so Yami’s tongue could curl around his own, drawing a groan from him as he pressed himself up further against the older man. He felt the other man’s erection press up against his own, and a whimper of need left him.

“God, Seto is going to love you.” Yami groaned against his lips, “Do you need to get anything before we leave?”

At Yugi’s whispered denial, Yami pulled away from him but left their hands linked, hailing a cab. Yugi felt his heart beating practically out of his chest as a cab pulled up next to them and he allowed Yami to tug him into the vehicle.

He wasn’t sure what exactly was going to happen that night, but he knew it would be one he would remember.

* * *

 

Yami watched the younger man’s face as the elevator doors opened to reveal the penthouse suite he and Seto lived in. He’d long since stopped seeing the extravagance of the place. He only saw the family pictures on the walls, of himself, Seto and Mokuba, of Mokuba’s wedding with the love of his life, of their new family. The photos had no meaning to a stranger though, and as he’d expected, Yugi was taken aback by the sheer grandeur of the apartment.

“This place is amazing.” The younger man breathed, looking around, a little awestruck.

Yami chuckled, “Thank you. Here, hang up your coat and make your way to the kitchen. There should be some white wine chilling in the fridge. I’ll go get Seto.”

Yugi nodded numbly, barely noting the fact that Yami was gone as he took in the floor-to-ceiling windows that made up the wall looking out into Domino City. Given the reason he was here, he couldn’t help but wonder what it might feel like to be pressed up against that window and taken from behind. With that line of thought, he looked around the rest of the room, noting the armrest of the couch was the perfect height for someone to be bent over and the light fixture whose bronze handle would make an excellent anchor if he were to be taken up against the wall. His pants began to grow tight once more, and he mentally berated himself for behaving like a sex-starved teenager.

He was pouring himself a glass of wine, to soothe his nerves, when he heard the low murmur of voices as footsteps approached him. He turned and felt his breath catch as one of the most beautiful men he’d ever seen stepped into the room. He was tall, dwarfing him and Yami easily, his form lean and his movements elegant. Silky brown hair was cropped short, framing his most compelling feature, a pair of deep blue eyes that were intense in their scrutiny of him.

“You’re positive you’re not related?” The man asked, his voice nearly as deep as Yami’s and no less powerful in its ability to make you shut up and listen.

“If we are, it is a very distant relation. Yugi, this is Seto Kaiba, my boyfriend. You may call him Kaiba.” Yami introduced, smirking when he realised Yugi was physically incapable of responding. The younger man looked like the unpredictability of the night was beginning to overwhelm him. In the interest of moving things along before Yugi lost his nerve, Yami spoke once more, “Have you come to a decision, Yugi? Would you prefer if Seto did not touch?”

“U-Um…” Yugi’s gaze darted between the two lovers, his mind spinning as he contemplated what it might be like to be the centre of both of their affections. “N-Not immediately. I don’t think I could handle if both of you…” He dragged off as his face went bright red in embarrassment.

Kaiba smirked, “Oh, you’re right. He is adorable.” He met Yugi’s gaze, “Can I get a taste? Then I will let Yami take over, and I won’t touch until you ask me to.”

Yugi had barely nodded before he was pressed back against the counter and dominated in a way he’d never been before. Seto, as Yami had called him, surrounded Yugi completely, his larger frame engulfing him so he felt tiny in comparison. The man’s lips and tongue made quick work of any guards he had up and he was moaning shamelessly as the other man cupped his ass in a matter of seconds. When Kaiba pulled away, Yugi nearly chased his lips, not wanting it to end, before he came back to himself and blushed furiously at his behaviour.

Yami chuckled, “So, Yugi, do you have any preferences on where you’d like to do this? If you’d prefer a bed, there are guest rooms down the hall.”

Yugi swallowed, his gaze sweeping the front area of the apartment before his eyes came to rest on the windows. He couldn’t bring himself to say it out loud, but he looked from the window to the couple and back, making them grin widely.

Yami approached slowly, as if a cat stalking its prey, “There you go, surprising me again. He took Yugi’s hand and led him to the glass wall, pressing their palms up against it so Yugi was looking out into Domino City, Yami pressed up against the line of his back, “Is this what you wanted?”

Yugi didn’t respond verbally, but simply tilted his head back to capture Yami’s lips in a hot, passionate kiss. Yami groaned against his lips, slowly grinding his hips against Yugi’s ass, as one hand left Yugi’s and began unbuttoning his shirt. One of his thumbs brushed a nipple and Yugi moaned, pushing his ass back against Yami’s cock so it fit better between his cheeks, his back arching beautifully. Yugi heard Kaiba’s low murmur of approval and the knowledge that he and Yami were being watched only served to make him more excited.

His hands trembled as they went to his pants, and he slowly slid them off his legs, before helping Yami toss his shirt aside as well, leaving him naked while both his lovers for the night remained dressed. He keened and whimpered as Yami’s mouth slowly made its way down his back. Biting kisses that were sure to leave marks were placed on his ass before his cheeks were parted and his entrance was teased.

Panting harshly now, Yugi pushed back against the touch, encouraging his doppelganger, and was rewarded, but not in the way he’d expected. A tongue speared through his entrance and Yugi wailed, trying to find some purchase against the slippery glass wall. As Yami took him apart, beyond what he was used to, and Yugi was helpless against the onslaught of pleasure. He pleaded for him to stop, pleaded for him to keep going, and then finally, pleaded for Kaiba, his thoughts scattered, his body in control.

When the taller man slotted himself between Yugi and the glass wall, giving the younger man something to hold onto as Yami continued to torment him, Yugi gladly melted into the hold of Kaiba’s arms. He kissed back as the taller man kissed him, and felt the other man’s hard length against his stomach as they pressed up against each other.

Without thinking about it, Yugi dropped to his knees, careful to leave his ass up and available for Yami’s ministrations, as he took Kaiba’s length into his mouth. He heard Kaiba’s bitten off curse as he began to moan around the length while Yami’s fingers joined his tongue.

The salty sweet tang of Kaiba’s precum helped ground him, and he only pulled off long enough to give Yami a desperate confirmation to go ahead and fuck him, before going back to sucking the taller man’s dick. Long fingers curled into his hair and directed his head as Yami’s cock slowly entered him from behind. He felt so full, so blissed out, so…there were no words for what he felt in that exact moment. He felt complete, and given Yami’s warning at the beginning of the night, that was dangerous.

Both men began to fuck him in earnest, one from the back and one from the front, and all Yugi could do was hold on and enjoy the ride. He clawed the backs of Kaiba’s thighs, arched his back and twisted his tongue as best he could around the cock in his mouth while Yami pounded into him from behind, hitting his prostate each time in a way that had him mindless. Yami and Kaiba’s hands eased him off the latter’s cock, moving him upright so his legs were bent backwards around Yami’s waist while his arms were curled around Kaiba’s neck. Every thrust had his cock brushing against Kaiba’s and the warmth of both bodies surrounding him, Kaiba’s lips against his neck and jaw, Yami’s hands on his hips and then his and Kaiba’s cocks – it all became too much.

Yugi came with a silent scream, his body locking up as he did, his mind blanking out as his two lovers kissed over his shoulder and continued to use his body to bring them to their climaxes. Sluggish and satisfied, Yugi allowed it, tilting his head back to mouth at Yami’s neck while he kissed Kaiba.

Finally, Yami slipped out of Yugi and tossed his condom before moving to sandwich the younger man more tightly between him and Kaiba. He drew a low whine from Yugi as he and Kaiba marked up the man’s neck on either side, as they jerked themselves off to come on him.

Red eyes met blue as the couple carried Yugi over to the couch, cuddling him between them. Perhaps they needed to re-think their rules, because neither of them wanted this to be the only time they had the younger man in their bed.


End file.
